


Getting Help

by sheankelor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But not with any of the listed characters, M/M, potential implied attempted suicide trigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/pseuds/sheankelor
Summary: Somethings just fall into place. Somethings need a helping hand, and somethings need both. Harry and Severus fall into place with each other while helping another, but they need help to make it to the end.





	1. A Cry for Help

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Yen for taking up the beta on this one.

 

Harry rushed out the back door of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. He had left Ron watching George but he couldn’t waste even a second. Glancing around, he finally spotted the new shop that had sprung up just over a month ago. He had no clue how a shop could fit into the tiny space, but a door sat where there was once just an alley wall. People walked out that door, purchases in hand and praises on their lips.

 

With rapid strides, Harry slipped through the narrow door marked ‘Laugh Potions’. The Comedy and Tragedy masks on it gave him hope that he would find more than another joke shop behind it.

 

The dim passageway was lit on both sides by small bottles sitting on shelves glowing with a multitude of coloured lights that seemed to emanate from the liquids in them. Three steps and he was through and into the store proper. In front of him was a counter with a door behind it with a large frosted window to its right and rows upon rows of shelves of jars and boxes to its left.

 

‘ _I don’t have time to browse. Hopefully, the clerk can help me.’_ Harry strode up to the counter, looking for a bell to ring. Instead, he spotted a sign that read ‘ _Out to lunch, rest your purchases on the counter, then leave the exact amount of money next to it when it is displayed. After the balance goes to zero, you may take your purchases with you.’_

 

Green eyes turned to stare at the filled shelves. How would he ever find what he needed in time? Maybe they should just send George to St Mungo’s even though he was adamantly refusing. Drumming his fingers on the counter, Harry jumped slightly when the door behind it opened.

 

“What are you looking for, Potter?”

 

The voice was unexpected, especially as he’d never heard Snape sound so … congenial before. Not even after he was acquitted from all the crimes he committed as a spy and the news reporters had to reprint all their late editions. Not that he sounded particularly nice, but the bite that Harry was used to wasn’t there.

 

Jerking around towards the Potions Master, he leant up against the counter, his fingers clenching around the edge.

 

“You work here?” Harry shook his head, “Never mind – it’s George.” He paused ever so briefly, seeing the blank look in Snape’s eyes, “George Weasley, he’s had a potion accident – the cauldron exploded. He wasn’t able to shield fast enough. Long story short – I need some Dittany or the essence of it and a couple of Blood Replenishers, please. Do you have them?”

 

“One moment,” Snape walked to a nearby shelf and came back with three small bottles. He set them down on the counter and a price appeared in the air above them.

 

Harry pulled coins from a pocket and dropped them onto the counter. The numbers changed, rolling down until it was below zero. Shrugging and knowing he didn’t have the exact change, Harry grabbed the bottles and turned.

 

“It says wait until it reaches zero, Potter,” Snape said behind him, his tone dry.

 

Harry spotted the door by the glowing lights and didn’t bother turning around. “I don’t have the exact amount, keep the change as a thanks for coming away from lunch to help.”

 

With a quick wave behind him, he pulled open the door and left.

 

§§§§§

 

Severus watched as Potter rushed out the Diagon Alley door, one hand resting on the counter which caused the floating numbers to vanish and cancelled the charm that would have kept the young man in the shop. He quickly typed Potter’s name into the small machine attached to his cash register and then put in the total and the amount paid. _‘He has an account now with a credit waiting on him. I’ll have to let Meaghan know.’_

 

A small smile curled his lip as he returned to his lab. His front clerk will be unhappy she missed meeting Harry Potter, but he was glad he got to see him instead. At least he wouldn’t be hearing about it for the next two or three months. Instead, he’ll only hear about how she missed him for a week or two.

 

Closing the door behind him, he felt the warm summer breeze blow through the open window, bringing with it the familiar scents of the Forbidden Forest with a hint of wet from the Black Lake. He couldn’t see Hogwarts castle, but that didn’t bother him too much. He’d be back up there this weekend to help with any rebuilding left. Even if he didn’t want to – which he did, he’d do it anyway just because he owed them, but mostly Filius. The half-goblin wasn’t the Head of Ravenclaw on a whim. He observed, considered, and then drew a conclusion – the right conclusion – and that was why Severus was alive today. Unbeknownst to him, at some point in time during the last school year Filius had cast a charm on him to keep him alive if at all possible. Severus still didn’t know exactly how the spell worked – Filius tried to explain it once and both of them decided that that was enough – but the Charms Professor had brought Madam Pomfrey to the Shack later and both of them proceeded to save his life.

 

Stirring his cauldron, he looked at his work docket. He still had a long afternoon.

 

§§§§§

 

 

Harry tipped his head and studied the side of the door. It was literally a door frame neatly fitted into the space between two other shops. There was no evidence of a building, there was no way the shop he saw when he walked in could fit, much less have a window letting in the amount of light he’d seen. _‘It could have been a magical window, but it didn’t feel like it, and honestly, the building didn’t feel like it was squeezed into a magical space either.’_

 

Stepping back, he stared at the door. It was understated. Just a black door with bronze fixtures, no windows, and the words ‘Laugh Potions’ inscribed across the top arched above the Tragedy and Comedy masks. Below that were the store hours. _‘There is a store behind it. People are talking about how wonderful the potions are there. No one says anything about Snape though. They all talk about this sweet old lady and how busy it can get. I’ve been in it and no one was else was there. I met Snape and not a sweet old l_ _ady. Which is the truth_ _?’_

 

He reached for the door handle only to hear the loud and distinctive doorbell at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes ring out, letting customers know that they were now back from lunch and open for business again. Dropping his hand, Harry headed back to work.

 

Throughout the month, he had asked innocuous questions about the door and the shop behind it. He learned that the owner had paid for that little section of wall and pavement. As far as the Ministry knew, that’s all it was – a door. Possibly an advertisement for some other potions shop. They’d even sent out inspectors who checked to make sure it was only what was listed – a door. They had even opened the door and saw only the dark alley behind it.

 

But someone in the Alley, someone who had been curious or needed a potion badly, had walked through the dark opening into the dim passageway beyond. That person had told someone else, who had told another someone, and word started spreading everywhere in this part of the Alley. In the last month, the door was used by almost all the denizens of this part of Diagon Alley.

 

Saturday had Harry running back through the door, hoping that he would see Snape again.

 

§§§§§

 

Severus heard the tiny bell that rang three bright high notes letting him know the Diagon Alley Door was opened. He stirred his potion, waiting to hear the sound of feet walking above him. While Meaghan was at lunch, the charms allowed him to keep track of where every customer was in his shop. The one on the counter – one he created with Filius’ help – only kept people from walking out with goods without paying or getting their change.

 

The customer walked to the counter and stood there, not moving. _‘Maybe it’s Potter again?’_

 

Shunting the thought away, he checked the cauldrons simmering before him. Noting that nothing needed his immediate attention, he quietly walked up the stairs to the shop. Three taps of his wand on the wood made a one-way window, showing him Potter in a state of controlled panic.

 

Severus was out the door and behind the counter before he could decide what might have happened. Potter didn’t do controlled panic unless it was dire.

 

“What happened?” he snapped, no preliminary greeting give or needed in his opinion.

 

Relief washed over Potter’s face. “Sir, can you leave for a moment?”

 

“Why?” Even as he asked, Severus summoned his potions lab safety kit. He remembered the reason for Potter’s first visit.

 

“George – he’s in a bad way and the room...” Potter cast beseeching green eyes his way before heading towards the door.

 

Severus locked his lab door and then strode quickly after him out into Diagon Alley. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes had a prominent storefront, easy to spot from his door. Instead of going through it, Potter led them through a small back alley – most likely to avoid being stopped by customers inside the building. As it was, it took less than a minute to be through the back door and down a short hall where another door stood wide open. Fumes coming from the door drifted across the ceiling.

 

Severus cast two Bubble-Head charms – one on each of them – and rushed through the door, accessing the damage. Splatters of neon blue, bright green, and sickly yellow liquid and pieces of two or maybe three cauldrons were everywhere, some embedded in the walls. Lying on his back in the middle of all that mess was a redhead. He crossed the room, nimbly avoiding the damage, and sank down next to George Weasley.

 

A quick scan and several potions later, he sat back on his heels. “Why is he brewing?”

 

Potter blinked and tipped his head. “I don’t know what potion he’s working on. Something for the store?”

 

A quick shake of his head and a glare had Potter frowning. “I didn’t ask what – I can tell you what he was brewing – I want to know why he is allowed to.” Severus pushed himself up to his feet and cast a locomotion spell on George, causing him to float behind him as he left the room just as carefully as he had entered it. “He’s not in his right mind. His twin died not more than two months ago. He has dismantled the protective wards on that room. It’s obviously a lab, built for that purpose, and the feel of the wards cling to it, but they are not there anymore.”

 

Potter gasped, his eyes widening. “Maybe they were cast by Fred and George didn’t think to redo them?”

 

Severus dismissed the idea but let it stand as a possibility. “Where is his room and who is going to stay with him? He should be at St Mungo’s getting help, but I doubt they have a mind healer to help right now. Try though – if _you_ ask, they might be available. Until then, support him, watch him, and keep him out of the lab until he’s cleared to be in there.”

 

Potter directed him upstairs and to a small room. It was dim and unkempt. Face flushing red, perhaps from guilt as well as embarrassment, Potter quickly cast a few household charms, cleaning and freshening up the bed and then flinging open the curtains and windows, letting in the warm summer air.

 

Severus settled Weasley on the bed. “I’ll watch him while you contact St Mungo’s. Make it quick, I left a potion working.”

 

He leant near the door as Potter ran out to wherever the floo was in the shop, eyes roaming the room and picking up the obvious signs of dust and apathy. Honestly, Gryffindors don’t think. They just pushed on, ignoring the thing that shouldn’t be ignored. No matter how bright someone is, how happy, how much they normally bounced back, they also screamed for help when they needed it. They just typically didn’t know how to say the words because they hadn’t learned to. George Weasley had been screaming the only way he knew how – by taking risks, dangerous risks.

 

The sound of the floo flaring up echoed into the room and then flared again. Footsteps, more than just Potter’s, went towards the lab and then rushed up the stairs. Severus stepped away from the door jamb and a flurry of green robes went by him, stopping in the centre of the room. A short, almost balding man – possibly of East Asian descent from the quick impression Severus got – spun about the room, his dark eyes taking in everything, including the new creases in the dusty curtains. Those eyes landed on him, a question in them before they widened.

 

Potter spoke before the healer could. “Mr Snape is the one who suggested I call for you, Healer Loo.”

 

A quick quirk of a grin flicked over the man’s lips as he nodded his head towards Severus. Severus refused to dwell on what the grin might mean.

 

“Is there anything you need from me before I leave?” Severus asked.

 

“What potions have you given my new patient and where might I find you if there is anything I need to confirm?” The voice didn’t sound as old as the man appeared.

 

Severus rattled off the list and included the spells he had cast as well as their findings. As he left, he told Loo that he was at Laugh Potions and that Potter knew where it was.

 

§§§§§

 

 

A week after the Weasley incident, Potter came back. Not at lunch, as Severus was beginning to think of as his time, but at the close of business. He was just about to lock the doors when the young man slipped through. The Diagon Alley door locked behind him and the lights dimmed in the bottles.

 

Severus leant against the counter, waiting to find out what his last customer needed.

 

Green eyes widened when they landed on him and a small smile curled Potter’s lips. “You’re not hiding away today.”

 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I don’t hide away and it would be hard to close up shop from my lab.”

 

Not impossible, he’d done it before, but harder. It was more satisfying to physically lock it, closing out the world.

 

Potter chuckled, “No one else even knows you’re here. They all talk about a sweet old lady running Laugh Potions.”

 

Severus nodded his head slowly, “Meaghan is a sweet old lady as well as a sharp, observant, and fast old lady. She was looking for a position at the same time I was looking for someone to watch the shop while I made the products. It doesn’t mean I hide away.”

 

“Of course,” Potter crossed the room, moving away from the doors. “I was stopping in to thank you. Healer Loo wants to thank you as well. He said that many people would have ignored George’s call for help, not recognising it for what it was.”

 

“I was a teacher, Head of House, and the Headmaster, Potter. I know what to look for, even if there were times my hands were tied and I couldn’t help.” Severus felt that same pain when he recalled the many signs screaming at him each time he looked at the students and even the professors in the face during his last year there.

 

A discreet throat clearing brought him back to the present. “Any rate, Healer Loo says George accepted counselling, and I can tell that there is a touch of progress. George seems to be more focused than he was before at least.”

 

Potter turned slightly to look at the shelves. “I need to come and actually look at what you have when I get a moment. Right now I’m trying to keep George’s place running with Ron and Hermione’s help.” He looked back at Severus, “and you’ve closed now, so I should be going. Thanks for not kicking me out.”

 

“The door will open when you turn the knob, Potter,” was all Severus replied with. ‘You’re welcome’ were not words that came to him easily.

 

“By the way, why are there three doors?” Potter’s startled gaze darted between the doors.

 

Severus blinked, surprised. He could, of course, see all three – one into Hogsmeade, one into Diagon Alley, and one into Cardiff – but his customers typically only saw the door they entered through. Then again, this was Harry Potter… “To allow all my customers in. The door you want it the furthest one on the right, Potter. It will take you back to Diagon Alley.”

 

Severus was considering a fourth in either Belfast or Dublin, but right now he had enough business with three of the four countries in the United Kingdom and didn’t want the Ministry looking too closely.

 

Potter looked back to him, eyes bright with curiosity, “Where is this shop actually located?”

 

Severus couldn’t stop the smile that curled his lips. Potter was the first to ever ask that question. _‘But he is the only one besides Meaghan and myself to see all three doors. Most people just assume they are still in their own city.’_ “You are currently on the outskirts of Hogsmeade.”

 

Potter’s eyes widened, mouth dropping open a bit. “The doors – they act like the vanishing cabinet?”

 

Severus just smirked and gestured towards the Diagon Alley door. “Head on out, Potter. I’ve dinner to get to and so do you.”

 

§§§§§

 

Later, Severus reflected that that choice of words was the beginning of it all. Or maybe it was just Potter’s infernal curiosity.

 

The next day, Harry came back and walked around the store right before closing time and then suggested that they catch dinner together out one of the doors so he could pass on the messages from Healer Loo. They dined in a small Muggle restaurant in Cardiff where neither of them was well known.

 

Two weeks later, Harry showed up with lunch – Muggle Chinese take out – and the request for help brewing some of the Weasley potions needed for their pranks. Granger was heading off to her internship at Gringotts and didn’t have time to continue helping them. Harry and Ron could brew the simpler ones, but George still had roughly three weeks of therapy before he would be allowed back into his lab with strict supervision.

 

Severus accepted lunch and bargained about the brewing. A deal was reached and he brewed for three weeks, and for the more dangerous potions, two months. It was during this time that Potter became Harry and Severus started looking forward to his visits.

 

Scrubbing a tired hand over his face, Severus looked around the spotless lab and bit back a sigh. He had become so used to the extra potions, allotting the time to brew them, that he had nothing to brew over lunch. Slowly a smile curled his lips. _‘I can go out for lunch then. I don’t have to stay here. The place will mind itself. Well, unless Harry comes in, but he hasn’t rushed in at lunchtime since George Weasley started getting help.’_

 

Turning his back on the room, he strode up the stairwell and into the main shop. A quick glance around showed him that it was just as he thought. No one was there and the charms were all working. He contemplated the three doors, wondering where he wanted to go. His eyes kept being drawn to the Diagon Alley one.

 

‘ _I won’t see him.’_ He chided himself gently. There was only an astronomical chance that he would run into Harry out there. _‘I just have to get used to missing my daily dose of Harry.’_ Growling lightly to himself, he crossed his arms, a frown crashing over his brow. He didn’t miss seeing the Potter he had known back in Hogwarts – all he had seen was a brat who didn’t listen and tended to get people mixed up in the wrong sort of adventures without the right sort of backup. He missed seeing Harry – the man that boy had grown up into. The one who had learnt from his mistakes, who appreciated caution and forethought, who understood having a plan and was much better at conversation.

 

Striding out the Diagon Alley door, Severus called himself a fool for following his heart. Not far from his shop door was a tiny cafe tucked into the shadow of the Weasley’s large clown window. He lucked out, a table cleared as he arrived. A waitress placed a menu and a glass of water on the table not half a minute after he arrived.

 

The girl’s brown eyes widened when she saw who he was, but her voice came out steady. “ We’ve specials today on corned beef sandwiches and bacon ones as well. Do you know what’cha want to drink, sir?”

 

“The water will be fine, and I would like a corned beef sandwich with crisps.”

 

She nodded quickly before shooting him an uncertain but genuine smile. “Right away, Professor Snape.”

 

She darted away towards a door in the back wall.

 

He ignored the doorbell when it sounded again, but his heart sped up as Harry took the chair across from him, a hopeful smile on his face.

 

“I hope you don’t mind, sir, but all the tables are full.” Green eyes cast him a beseeching look. “I’d understand if you didn’t want me here, not in public ...”

 

“Stay.” The word was out quickly, the sharpness of it softened by the small smile flashed across his lips.

 

The waitress reappeared, her eyes going even wider as they darted between him and Harry. Resolve settled on her face as she approached them. “None of your famous interactions here, please, sirs.”

 

Harry laughed and Severus gave a sharp nod.

 

“Thank you,” she turned to Harry, “What would you like today, Mr Potter?”

 

“The bacon sandwich with chips and a water.”

 

“Coming up,” she headed back towards the same door she’d just left.

 

“We have famous interactions?”

 

The way Harry focused on Severus, leaning on the table just slightly, and the warmth of the green eyes sweeping over him caused Severus’ breath to catch. Shoving his pesky emotions out of the way, he smirked. “She looks to be old enough to have been in school with you.”

 

Harry sat back, staring at him. “You don’t remember her?”

 

An eyebrow raised, “I don’t remember every student to have crossed through the halls of Hogwarts, Potter. Just the ones who made the most impression.”

 

Harry laughed and a glass of water just placed on the table slid a bit. Rounded eyes in a smiling face caught Severus’ eye as the waitress rushed off to help another patron. _‘That should help defuse our previous reputation._ ’

 

Settling back in his seat, Severus steered the conversation to Harry’s friends and their doings. Their lunch arrived sometime in the middle of being told about Granger’s time at Gringotts.

 

§§§§§

 

Harry ran down the back stairwell, waving to Meaghan as she locked the doors behind her and left for home. Three knocks on the lab door at the foot of the stairs and then he was attempting to catch his breath.

 

A moment later, the door opened and dark eyes searched him. An increasingly familiar longing pooled deep in his heart and belly, and with practice, Harry shoved it away. He would remember that intent look later when he was alone and could indulge in his reactions. “Can you come with me? Do you have a moment?”

 

‘ _Or an hour, a day, a lifetime.’_

 

Severus – he still marvelled over being able to call the man that – glanced back into his lab, flicked his wand, and then shut the door behind him. “Where are we going?”

 

“The Globe Theatre,” Harry beamed before casting an uncertain look at Severus. “I won the raffle at Quality Quidditch Supplies and it was two tickets to see ‘A Midsummer Night’s Dream’ playing tonight. They didn’t let me know I won it until just after lunch.”

 

After another quick look at Severus’ inscrutable expression, he rushed on. “Ron is off to see Hermione – she has an evening free and they’d already made plans, and I couldn’t think of anyone else I’d want to take.”

 

“I do have the _evening_ free.” Dark eyes swept over their grubby work robes, “And when are we supposed to arrive by?”

 

Harry didn’t bother to keep the relief off his face, he just hoped it covered the longing that was under it. “We’ve got about an hour, maximum. The tickets are a portkey to the entrance we are supposed to use.”

 

Severus nodded, double checked his lab, and locked its door behind him. “It is a good thing that I asked Meaghan to lock up tonight. This way, Harry.”

 

He gestured to the blank wall at the end of the tiny hallway they were in. “Your hand, please.”

 

Harry accepted the offered hand, his whole insides melting and his throat constricting on the gasp of pleasure that tried to escape. He was pulled through the blank wall, it fading as he walked and a small dingy room became visible.

 

He looked around, frowning. Did Severus actually live here? “Where?”

 

“My house.”

 

Harry opened his mouth, but Severus was opening the door of the almost closet sized room, showing a bright hallway, and Harry closed his mouth again. “You should floo home and change into something a bit more …” Black eyes swept over him again, “more formal.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened as he looked about, trying not to stare at everything. “Sure, you can meet me there, as I positive you wish to change as well.”

 

Severus directed them into the small room next to the one where they were. The fireplace connected to the floo network was inside, “That would be acceptable. Where should I go to?”

 

“Grimmauld Place.” Harry tooka pinch of floo powder from the offered bowl. “It should let you in, I’ve changed the warding.”

 

“I’ll see you there momentarily,” Severus said as he placed the bowl back onto the edge of the mantle.

 

Harry beamed and stepped into the fireplace.

 

Rushing up the stairs, he ploughed through his wardrobe looking for just one robe that wouldn’t look too childish, too old, or too frumpy. There had to be one in the entire mess that looked classy. He spotted the dark blue one that Dad Weasley insisted he get on the off chance he needed to show up for a Ministry event. It had been on a good sale and him buying it had brought a smile to older man’s face.

 

Stripping down, Harry took a quick shower with a tiny hope of taming his hair later, and then realised he hadn’t picked out a pair of trousers or shirt to go with his robe.

 

‘ _Get it together, Harry. It’s the first time you’ve had a chance to show him how well you clean up.’_ Rushing back to the wardrobe, still dripping and clad in a towel, he hunted for something that would match that was in good condition.

 

The floo sounded downstairs as he was running the brush through his wet hair in one last vain attempt to making it obey his wishes. Rolling his eyes, Harry dropped the brush, grabbed his robe, and headed down to meet Severus.

 

 

 


	2. Hidden Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Yen for helping with this. ^-^

_ Hidden Help _

 

Harry slowed down, almost tiptoeing as he passed Mrs Black’s portrait _‘Maybe I should see about putting a permanent area wide silence spell near her so I can run through as loud as I want.’_ and then flung his robe on as he ran down the rest of the steps.

 

Entering the front parlour, Harry’s breath caught in his throat, his eyes doing a twice over against his will. Yes, Severus was wearing black, Harry knew he would, but the fit of the robes accentuated the trousers which did nothing to conceal the long legs encased in them. The shirt hidden under the dark charcoal vest looked to have a hint of colour, perhaps a tint of green to it.

 

Turning quickly, Harry swallowed hard to open his throat, and grabbed the ticket voucher from the side table near the parlour door.

 

“Welcome to my place, Severus,” he said as he spun back around, doing his best to act normal.

 

The raised eyebrow left him in no doubt that he had failed, but Severus’ tone was bland enough as he replied, “It looks much more inviting since you’ve taken it over.”

 

A smile stretched Harry’s face – he could feel his cheeks crinkling his eyes shut. “It was a lot of hard work, but worth it in the end.” He moved closer to Severus, holding out the voucher and willing his hand to stay steady. “It’s almost time, we just need to hold onto this and it’ll take us right there.”

 

They both held an edge of the parchment and the portkey activated.

 

Harry felt silly, stumbling over nothing as the portkey deposited them in a small alleyway near a tall round building. A glance at Severus showed the man had noticed but was refraining from commenting. Harry flashed him a self-depreciating smile before looking about for the entrance. It was cloaked in the shadow of the building itself.

 

“Shall we?” Harry walked towards the door, savouring the feel of Severus walking beside him. Another glance showed his dark eyes alight with interest as he looked over the facade, and then when they were greeted by the man at the door. Harry could understand that interest - the young man was dressed in Elizabethan fashion. Even the Wizarding world had moved away from the ruffled starched collars and hosiery.

 

“Tickets, sirs?” Brown eyes widening was the only clue that the man recognised them.

 

Harry handed the voucher over and the man glanced at them before gesturing them through the door.

 

“One moment, please,” he turned to another man near him and nudged his head towards the door, “if you will wait here, I’ll be right back.”

 

He rushed down a small back corridor, obviously meant for staff use, and was back a few moments later with an older witch in tow. He introduced her before going back to the entrance. Even though Mrs Tamal was professional as she greeted them, Harry could all but see the awe radiating from her.

 

“Mr Potter, Mr Snape, please follow me,” Mrs Tamal walked a few steps away before glancing back to make sure they were.

 

Harry shot a questioning look at Severus and got a smirk and an imperious gesture indicating he was to lead the way. Refraining from both the shrug and eye roll, Harry did.

 

“Welcome to the Globe, sirs,” Mrs Tamal started babbling as they walked down a brightly light path to a grand staircase that curved up the side of the building. “We’re grateful that you’ve come here, and tonight of all nights. The Queen herself is in attendance – and on our side even instead of the Muggles. So, I ask that you don’t worry about the number of Aurors present tonight. We will let her know of your presence.”

 

Severus cut in, “That will not be necessary.”

 

Harry didn’t bother, deeming it as a lost cause as a number of Aurors had spotted them by the time they reached the second floor.

 

Mrs Tamal opened a small door and gestured them into the box behind it. “Please, come in. Your dinner shall be delivered shortly, but there is a bottle of wine waiting. Enjoy the show and yourselves tonight at the Globe.”

 

Harry stared about, taking in the stage below them, the small table for two sat in a way that both people could easily see the stage and each other. There were also other seats out on the balcony, close to the railing. Sitting on the table was a bottle of wine he was positive was more expensive than he wanted to know.

 

“It seems as though we’ve received an upgrade,” Severus poured them both a glass of the wine **.**

 

Harry nodded dumbly as he accepted a glass. He wondered if they were going to be charged for the change, but somehow he doubted it. Finding his voice, he smiled slightly as he spoke, “Yes, it does. I do hope we don’t have to see the Queen though. I’m not dressed up enough for that, and I wouldn’t know how to act or what to say.”

 

Taking a step back, Severus studied him from head to toe in a leisurely fashion that made Harry almost lightheaded. “You are presentable. As for how to act, just be yourself. If she asks to meet you, that is who she should meet.”

 

Harry sipped his wine to block the laugh bubbling up in his throat, but gave up when he almost choked and laughed anyway. “Only you, Severus, would think that. She might want to see you. Maybe she’s interested in spies?”

 

Severus shook his head and pulled out one of the chairs. “Have a seat, there’s a house elf waiting on us.”

 

Harry looked around and finally spotted the small elf practically hidden in the folds of a curtain draped along the edge of the box. They both took their seat and then dishes appeared on the table. The elf vanished, but Harry was positive he’d be back.

 

Even as they dined, the play began. Between bites tender baked salmon, creamy mash and buttered asparagus spears and important scenes, they talked softly about what was happening on the stage, and how Hagrid and others in their acquaintance would have reacted in that situation.

 

By the time the play finished and they returned to Harry’s place, both agreed it was an enjoyable evening, even with the summons to see the Queen.

 

Harry couldn’t help but smile at that. He had been all anxious and a bit flustered, and suspected Severus wasn’t as cool as he appeared – he had reverted to being Professor Snape – all sharp eyes and a scowling face. They stayed in the Royal Box for only two or three minutes to receive thanks for their services.

 

 

 

§§§§§

 

“Severus, you need to go,” Rolanda Hooch slid a pair of Quidditch tickets across his table, leaving them near his half full cup. “I can’t, we’ve a game that night and I have to be there.”

 

Severus glared at the tickets. “Why me? Surely you know someone who’d enjoy the game more than I will.”

 

“But you will be able to tell me how Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood are working together.” Rolanda leant forward, “You know those two – both very passionate about the sport and always having words.”  
  


Severus nodded. He remembered many nights trying to calm his old Quidditch captain. The matches against Gryffindor were fuelled more by the desire to best Wood than to win against the opposing House.

 

“I have to know how they are working together, and you know Flint better than many others and will be able to spot if there are issues. It would be awful if the England National Team couldn’t win against the French because those two have issues.”

 

“I know that Flint plays for the Wimbourne Wasps, who does Wood play for?” Severus didn’t want to be interested, but he was.

 

“Puddlemere United,” Rolanda finished her drink and stood to leave. “You can raffle the other ticket away in your shop, or you could take _someone_ out.”

 

There was a knowing glint in her eyes and Severus was positive the news about his and Harry’s appearance at the Globe had made it up to the school.

 

“I’ll think about it.”

 

Flashing him a smile, Rolanda left, his kitchen door closing softly behind her. Severus wondered if she really did have a match that night, or if this was her and the other professors’ attempt to send him on a date. _‘If there wasn’t one, I will guarantee there is one now.’_ He finally picked up the tickets and checked the location and date of the game. _‘Two days from now – Friday night – at the English pitch. There is no time to properly raffle them off.’_

 

He scowled in the direction of Hogwarts. He knew they were intending for him to take someone, and he suspected they wanted it to be Harry. Rolanda had to have the tickets for weeks now and the Quidditch schedule had been planned since the beginning of the year. It made the date an obvious set up. _‘They need to learn a bit more subtlety.’_

 

Setting his lunch dishes in the sink, he headed to the shop, through the Diagon Alley door, and to the Weasleys' store. Might as well not put off what he was going to do anyway.

 

“Good afternoon, Professor,” Ronald Weasley greeted him with an easy smile.

 

“Mr Weasley,” Severus returned with a slight nod, “Where is Mr Potter?”

 

“He's in the back – one of the storerooms doing inventory.” Ronald gestured towards the employee door. “Head on back, I'm sure he'd be happy to see you.”

 

Severus walked through the door, wondering at the approval he spotted in Ronald's face and couldn't help but wonder just how long it would remain if the redhead knew just what Severus wanted to do with Harry. _'Not that I can do any of those things. He's the darling of the Wizarding world and they watch him closely. I believe that he and Miss Weasley still have some sort of relationship.'_

 

Three turns down a narrow corridor brought him to a storeroom with its door open, and a quick glance through it showed him Harry standing, his back towards him, on his tiptoes attempting to balance a box with his fingertips. Moving quickly, Severus caught the box as it began to fall. Swallowing harshly, but silently, he demanded that his body ignore the one pressed against his front.

 

“Putting up or taking down?” The words sounded only the slightest bit breathless, to Severus’ relief.

 

“Down,” came Harry's reply.

 

Severus thought the tone of his voice was a touch deeper, which wasn't helping him control his body’s reaction. Lowering the box, he forced himself to step back. Harry stepped forward at the same time, ducking his head a bit, allowing Severus to put the box between them.

 

“Thanks, Severus,” Harry turned around as he spoke, his voice back to its normal range, “I wish I could just use magic in here to get them.” He flicked his fingers to the top shelf. “But there are too many volatile things in this storeroom.”

 

Severus understood completely, “Where do you want these?”

 

“Over this way,” Harry shimmed around Severus before leading him towards another room. “I need to sort them and figure out which ones need to go on the shelf.”

 

Placing the box on the large table, Severus watched as Harry opened it, revealing a collection of small bottles. He pulled out three dark green ones – Severus recognized the cheering potion in them – before Harry glanced up at him through his lashes. “You came over for something?”

 

“Madam Hooch left me two tickets to the upcoming England versus France Quidditch game, would you like to come?”

 

Green eyes widened as Harry's head shot up, giving Severus a full view of his face. “This Friday's game?”

 

At Severus' nod, Harry beamed, “Yes! I’d love to come.” Then he paused for a moment, confusion crossing his face, “But why did she give them to you?”  
  


“Because Mr Flint and Mr Wood are both playing on England’s team and she wishes to know how they are working together,” Severus smiled at Harry's shocked look, “Yes, those two. She is unable to attend herself as she is refereeing a school match, so she asked for my opinion. Since you know Mr Wood better than I do, I will be counting on your opinion.”

 

“Sure,” Harry’s smile came back, excitement bubbling around it, “when and where should we meet?”

 

“The game’s here, so you can come to my house around eleven in the morning. It’s an afternoon game.”

 

“You want me to go through the shop?”

 

Severus quickly shook his head, “No, no need to give Meaghan any more gossip. Floo into the house – it's Snape’s Den.”

 

“Snake’s Den?”

 

“No, my last name – Snape.”

 

“Okay – Snape’s Den. I'll see you around eleven. Anything I can bring? Snacks? Drinks? Seat cushions?”

 

Severus raised an eyebrow at the last one. “They won’t let the first two in, and the last we can use a charm for.”

 

“Yeah, but the charm wears out and the cushions don’t need to be renewed.”

 

“But it needs to be carried.”

 

“I’ll shrink them and bring them.”

 

“Very well, Harry,” Severus turned to leave, “I’ll see you Friday morning.”

 

“Until then, Severus.”

§§§§§

 

Severus had a late breakfast on the table, not knowing when they’d get lunch at the game. He made sure he had the money to cover lunch and drinks, and some extra for dinner depending on the length of the game. He wasn’t counting on an upgrade like they got at the Globe.

 

The memory of meeting the Queen and her interest not only in Harry’s part of the war, but his as well made him hope not. Shacklebolt’s presence in the Queen’s box had helped him feel more at ease. With the fellow Order member present and sending him ‘all clear’ signals, he knew he’d get out of there alive and not facing prison – the Queen could declare him incarcerated if she wished for what he had done.

 

Harry had blushed and bumbled his way through the entire meeting, but that was a part of his charm and he still had shown more grace than many would have. Later that week, Shacklebolt had stopped by to say that the Queen had been impressed with both of them. He’d worked quickly to nip any idea of another meeting in the bud. Kingsley had shaken his head and laughed.

 

The floo sounded with a small series of chimes that told him it was Harry, and he walked to the floo room to show the young man the way around his place.

 

“Good morning, Harry,” he said as he opened the door to the heavily warded floo room, thankful he had keyed Harry in after the play that night so that he could floo home.

 

“I’ve made us a meal and then we can head out.”

 

“You _do_ have a different colour than black,” Harry’s hand flew to his mouth as the words tumbled out. He was dressed in comfortable dark red robes with black trousers and what looked to be a cream shirt, all which made his trainers look totally out of place.

 

Severus quirked a small grin. He knew that his own dark green robes would elicit a response, but he hadn't expected that one. “Yes, Harry, I do.”

 

Grinning and rubbing a hand across the back of his neck, Harry shrugged, “I knew you had to, but I never thought I’d see them.”

 

Severus opened his kitchen door and directed Harry towards the table, “Not many people even believe I have a different colour.”

 

Breakfast was quick and then they used the portkey that Rolanda had delivered that morning to get to the stadium. As they waited in line, Severus watched the crowds closely, noting all the pictures being snapped of them and the reporters who were pushing their way over.

 

“We’re about to be interviewed,” he murmured.

 

Harry sighed and surprisingly, the person at the ticket – Mr Chambers, a former Ravenclaw chaser if Severus remembered correctly – left his station, collected their tickets and rushed them through the gates.

 

“Enjoy the game, Professor, Harry,” was all that was called towards them as they walked away.

 

Grinning, Harry glanced at the ticket stubs to determine where their seats were. It turned out they were in a decent spot, one they could see the entire field. As they settled in their seats, Harry, seated to Severus’ left, gave a small laugh, “Not exactly the same level of special treatment, but I’ll take it.”

 

“I agree.” Severus looked about noting where the little children were around them. Glad there weren’t many, he tried not to scoff at the number of people decked out in their teams' colours. Some of them were practically wearing the uniforms and many had painted their faces as well.

 

The pregame show was not as entertaining as the World Cup during Harry’s fourth year, but both countries managed to show off. As the game started, Severus leant closer to Harry so he could be heard over the screaming fans near them. Drawing in a breath, he froze, savouring the scent – sandalwood mixed with a touch of cedar – that invaded his nose, filled his lungs, and started fogging his brain. Letting it out slowly, he drew in another shallower breath and as a reminder to Harry as well as himself, said, “Don’t forget we are here to determine how well Flint and Wood are working together.”

 

He couldn’t hear Harry’s reply as screams erupted that very second, thanks to the Quaffle intercepted by an English chaser, but he could tell that Harry acknowledged his reminder. Green eyes turned from scanning for the snitch – making Severus smile, _'Always a seeker.'_ – to watching the two players interact.

 

The game lasted almost until dinner time. Harry had chuckled at the stadium food lunch, soggy fish and chips, before devouring it along with chilled butterbeer. Even though it wasn't as fancy as the dinner at the Globe, both of them seemed to enjoy it as much if not better. The snitch was caught by the English Seeker, causing the fans around them to erupt into loud cheers while jumping up and down. Severus prepared to Apparate home straight from their seats – he knew the Apparition barrier was dropped so that attendees could do just that – when the noise level dropped and an anticipation filled the crowd. Glancing over the pitch, he could see both teams still swooping around.

 

“Now for the event you’ve all been waiting for!” the announcer’s voice rang out over the stadium. Severus sank back down onto his seat – the barrier would still be up. Harry shot him an inquiring look, but he just gave a negative shake of his head. He had no idea what was going on.

 

“It is time to draw the lucky seats,” the announcer continued even as both teams hovered.

 

Severus glanced back at the tickets, checking their seat numbers, even as the man called out his and five other ones. Wood and Flint – both who seemed to work well together when they had a common goal – flew towards him, Flint carrying a spare broom.

 

“Harry, change seats with me.” Severus stood up giving room for the younger man to move over if he wanted to.

 

Harry started to but the two former Hogwarts students made it to them before they could.

 

Flint's eyes widened, “Professor Snape!”

 

Wood sat mutely on his own broom, his own eyes just as round.

 

“Mr Flint, Mr Wood,” Severus nodded a short greeting towards them, “I would like to decline the offer to fly with you as I think my companion would enjoy it more. If you can, please take him.”

 

He slid slightly to the side, showing Harry who was now between the seats. Both of the players’ eyes widened even further, and Wood grinned. “Sure, we’ll take him, _won’t_ we Flint?”

 

Flint’s grin rivalled Wood’s as he offered the former seeker the broom, “You willing to play with us, Potter?”

 

Harry looked between the two and back at Severus before he accepted the broom. “What are we playing?”

 

Wood’s grin grew even more, “Seeker’s game. We protect you, you find the snitch before the other five.”

 

“Protect me from what?”

 

Flint’s grin turned almost evil, “From the bludgers. We get to be your beaters.”

 

Harry raised an eyebrow in an eerily similar manner to Severus’, “They let bludgers possibly hit fans?”

 

Wood shrugged, “Sometimes. It depends on the game. This time it was decided to use them as we are doing a Seeker’s game.” His tone changed to one that had Harry straightening up and getting his old game face on, “Let’s go, Potter, we’ve a game to win.”

 

Severus watched as the three flew onto the pitch and somehow the two teammates kept Harry’s identity from being discovered. What happened next was far more hectic than he could’ve imagined. The other five fans flew every which way, attempting to impress whoever was watching while looking for the snitch. A few of them were even attempting dangerous stunts and it was obvious they’d never tried them before.

 

Harry on the other hand, gave his broom a test flight about the pitch, dodging the bludgers and keeping one eye out for his two partners while the other scanned for the golden ball. Severus knew it was no contest, not unless one of the other five turned out to be Victor Krum or someone with his skills. It helped that the two who were playing with Potter also knew his tactics – one trained him in them and the other had learned them to defeat them.

 

The announcer kept up a running play by play on what the fan players were doing right along with the team members who were playing with them. The man was just repeating for the fifth time on how Wood and Flint’s fan seemed scared of his broom or didn’t want to participate, when Harry did what Harry always did the moment he spotted the snitch.

 

He dove straight for it at speeds that most professionals baulked at.

 

Flint and Wood swung into action, knocking the bludgers out of his path, and the announcer was left speechless for half a second before he warned that Harry’s broom might be malfunctioning. Flint then kept the concerned referee from interfering by means of blocking him as effectively as he blocked the bludger, while Wood batted the other bludger across the path of the English Coach who was taking off towards them.

  
Severus would have applauded at how well they worked together if he weren’t so focused on Harry while his heart leapt up to his throat. He needn’t have worried. Harry caught the Snitch just inches from the ground, righting his broom much like he had done during his first match and skimming the tips of his trainers along the grass, a huge grin on his face as he held the little ball up towards Flint and Wood.

 

“He caught the snitch! Ladies and gentleman,” It was at that moment the announcer realized _who_ Flint and Wood’s fan player was. “Is that … I can’t believe it! That is Harry Potter!!! How? When? Never mind how he was chosen, but Harry Potter is here and he caught our snitch! Oh, well done, Mr Potter!”

 

The crowd, which had been buzzing quietly with the possibility of who Harry was before this exploded into cheers, leaping to their feet and rushing towards the pitch down several stairwells. The crowd around Severus turned to stare at him, their mouths agape and their eyes full of shock.

 

Flint flew up to him, an extra broom in hand. “Sir, before this gets out of hand, Wood and I will get you and Potter to a safe place, but you’ll have to fly.” He tossed the broom, fully expecting Severus to catch it.

 

Severus was on it before the crowd truly registered what was said. “Lead the way, Mr Flint.”

 

His form Quidditch captain flashed a small smile at his standard Head of House tone. Glancing to where Harry had been, he could see Wood shepherding the beaming Harry through the stand’s supports. It didn’t take long for Flint and him to catch up with them and then Wood closed the locker room door behind them.

 

“Good show, Potter– you haven’t lost your touch, have you? There is a prize for the fan winner,” Wood offered him a scrap of parchment and a quill, “if you write on here permission for myself or Flint to collect it for you, we’ll bring it by if you tell us where.”

 

Harry wrote out the note quickly even as he glanced at Severus, “Can they drop it off with you? Most people don’t know where to find me yet, and technically I played as your stand-in.”

 

Severus suppressed the chuckle that tried to escape. “Bring it by Laugh Potions – any branch – and leave it with the clerk. It will get to me, and I will deliver it to Mr Potter.”

 

Flint nodded, “I will, sir.”

 

Footsteps were heard rushing down the hallway and pounding on the door. The burly Slytherin leant against it even as he activated several protective spells on it. “You need to go. Wood, take them, I’ll hold the door.”

 

Wood spun, calling back to them, “This way.”

 

Harry grinned up at Severus even as he took off after the other Gryffindor through another door and down a series of winding corridors.

 

Wood flung open a cupboard door. “In here, Professor and Potter. The emergency floo connection is active since Flint tripped the protective spells. Powder is in the pot on the hearth.”

 

“Thanks, Oliver!” Harry rushed in.

 

“Thank you, Mr Wood,” Severus followed Harry and the door was closed behind them.

 

§§§§§

 

Neither wished to floo to their own house, so Severus took them to the Leaky Cauldron, had Harry transfigure his robes into a Muggle outer coat and they went to find a quiet place for dinner.

 

“I don’t have any Muggle money with me, Severus,” Harry shoved his hands into his pockets as he trudged across the damp pavement. “We could go back to my place easy enough from here.”

 

Severus shook his head, “There’s a restaurant just down that way I’ve wanted to try. I can pay for both of us.”

 

He had made sure to have both galleons and pound notes with him before he left home. Severus directed them towards a small place whose windows brightened the darkness that had fallen. A quick glance made sure they were dressed appropriately, and after transfiguring Harry’s trainers into dress shoes, Severus opened the door for Harry.

 

“Do you have a reservation?”

 

Severus drew up his best pureblood expression and accent as he answered, “No, I was uncertain when Mr Potter and I would be free. Do you have a table for two readily available or shall we go elsewhere?”

 

The maître d’s head lifted slightly, his demeanour shifting much like Severus had seen them do when Lucius spoke to them – just a bit more haughty but at the same time more deferential. The man was going to do his best to show off to them. “If you can give me a moment, Mr...”

 

“Snape.”

 

“Mr Snape, I will see if we have a suitable table?”

 

“Of course,” Severus tipped his head just slightly, dismissing the man. Becoming a Death Eater had many disadvantages, but the harsh manner training was one of the very few advantages. If he had walked in here with his childhood accent and mannerisms, they would have been sent away.

 

Severus caught Harry’s green eyes slew his way as the man walked off.

 

“This place looks a touch - ” Harry hushed as the maître d returned.

 

“Would a small table near a window be acceptable? It is private except the view.”

 

Severus hooded his eyes slightly in contemplation before giving a single nod. “I believe it will fit our requirements.”

 

“Please, follow me, sirs,” the man turned, bowing very slightly as he did.

 

Severus made sure Harry waited the hairsbreadth of a second before they walked after the man. He took them to a small nook created by a half-wall and strategically placed plants. The window offered a fine view of the outside, but somehow still afforded the table’s occupants a modicum of privacy. The maître d watched his face carefully and Severus refused to show how pleased he was. “It is acceptable.”

 

Stepping back, the man made room for Severus to pass him, “Leo shall be your waiter this evening.”

 

Leo made it to their table by time they’d sat down. Water, menu, and drink request taken, they were left in peace to make their choices.

 

Harry leant forward, being very careful not to put his elbows on the table, “This place is ...” He trailed off as the Leo returned with the wine Severus had selected.

 

Severus knew what Harry was going to say, and yes, it was one of the more expensive places they had ever been to, but he felt it was worth it. After sitting most the day next to Harry, watching his expressions of pleasure, aggravation when any of the players made what he considered a foolhardy move, and out and out joy when he caught the snitch, and not truly being able to talk to him due to the loudness of the fans sitting near them, not to mention the temptation of constantly leaning close to the younger man to be heard, he felt they deserved a moment of class and refinement. More specifically, peace and quiet.

 

Lifting his glass, he tasted the wine and then approved it to be poured for them. Leo then discreetly stepped to the side, giving them just enough space to offer privacy while close enough to respond to anything they needed.

 

“Order anything you like, Harry.” Severus flipped open the menu and scanned the dishes.

 

“There aren’t any prices, Severus,” Harry protested in an almost whisper.

 

“No, and don’t worry about them either,” Severus said without looking up, “just order what you like.”

 

He could feel Harry’s anxiousness and heard the menu being flipped through with haste. Shutting his own menu sharply, he drew the younger man’s attention. “Harry, I choose to eat here. I made sure you dressed appropriately. Do you believe that I would have no clue of the quality? That I would not be prepared for the expense?”

 

Green eyes studied him over an open menu. Worry faded into a thick warm look that made Severus’ insides buzz. That look was quickly locked away behind a friendly gaze. “No, I can’t believe that you wouldn’t be prepared.”

 

Clamping down on his reaction to Harry, Severus flicked his fingertips towards the menu, “Then, finish deciding. Leo is waiting.”

 

“Isn’t that what he’s paid to do? Be a waiter?” Chuckling, Harry ducked his head back behind the menu.

 

Severus let his lips twitch slightly as he waited for Harry to decide. Eventually, the black head popped up and his menu was closed. Leo waited a moment longer before he was back and their orders taken.

 

“I do have to report back to Rolanda how Wood and Flint worked together,” Severus leant back holding his wine glass. “I know that Flint seemed to be comfortable with Wood, but I don’t think he would have been if they were not equals.”

 

Harry nodded quickly before taking a sip of his water, “Yeah. Wood was fine, but I agree – it was because they were equals. I think he’d have been too fanatical if he was the captain, and too disgruntled if he was below Flint.”

 

Severus waited as their food was placed before them. He and Harry tasted and approved their dishes and then Leo went back to his position a few feet away. Then Severus cleared his throat and answered. “I believe Flint would have been the same. You were trained by Wood, what insights do you have to how he flew and in his influence of the game today?”

 

A smile tipped his lips as he listened to Harry’s reply and saw the passion lighting his face. The ambience was quiet, and the steaks perfectly cooked. They didn’t linger too long, at least not in Severus’ opinion.

 

Harry reached for the bill when Leo placed it on the table, but Severus prevented him from touching it. The brush of their fingers caused a tightening in his abdomen.

 

“I just want to know...”

 

Harry’s words trailed off at his glare. A flick of his wrist had the bill presenter opened, a quick scan gave him the charge, a very fast calculation told him the amount of tip he wanted to leave for both Leo and the maître d, and he slipped a selection of notes into the bill presenter. A quick whispered word had Leo informed how much of the change was his and how much was the maître d’s.

 

“Thank you, sir,” Leo nodded his head slightly – almost bowing – before walking away.

 

“Let’s go, Harry,” Severus stood, loosely folding his napkin and resting it on the left side of his plate. Harry quickly copied his behaviour.

 

Stepping out into the night air, Severus wanted desperately to take Harry’s elbow or hand, but restrained himself with much practice.

 

They were friends, nothing more than that. He couldn’t, wouldn’t, risk their friendship on his feelings alone.

 

 


	3. Overt Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big to thanks to Yen for taking this one on and subtly convincing me the ending needed more. So, it gained about 4K words. ^-^

_ Overt Help _

 

Ron pushed the salad about on his plate, his eyes never leaving Harry. “Out with it, mate.”

 

Harry sighed and joined his best friend in pushing his own food around. “I think I love Severus. I thought we were just becoming friends, but then it became so much more as we kept meeting up, and now ...”

 

With a nod, Ron pushed his plate away, the salad forgotten, “I noticed it back when he was helping us make potions. It started then.”

 

Harry blinked, “Really? _That_ long ago?”

 

Ron sighed, “You need to let Ginny know. I know you two are not a couple anymore, but there are expectations that need to be cleared up. Send an owl to Hogwarts, or meet up at Hogsmeade on a weekend.”

 

“But what should I write?” Harry barely kept the whinge out of his tone. There was no way he could put this off until a Hogsmeade weekend.

 

“Find some parchment and we’ll figure it out.”

 

Harry didn’t bother hiding his relief for the help and once it was written, both felt Ginny would understand. Harry read it over one more time before sealing it.

 

_Dear Ginny,_

 

_There's something that I have to tell you. I know, we’ve talked about getting back together. You wanted to wait out the year, finish Hogwarts before we did so. I understood that, it made perfect sense to me. But something has changed. I didn’t mean to, but well, he's tall, dark and, well you know how it is._

 

_It’s strange to me. I never expected to be attracted to my own side. I certainly didn’t expect to be attracted to him. He’s not what one would call handsome, but there is something there that holds my eye. While he was holding it, he also stole my heart away._

 

_I do hope you’ve found someone there for you and that we can still be friends. Ron knows and said he’d write you if you want him to._

 

_Love you like a brother,_

_Harry_

 

Ron took the letter and patted him on the shoulder. “It's for the best, mate, now I'll get this owled and you let Snape know you're free.”

 

Harry kept his grin plastered on his face while Ron walked out. It fell the second the door closed behind his best mate. _'Just how am I supposed to let Severus know without destroying our current relationship that I'm free and I fancy him?'_

 

Ron had assured him that Severus was just as interested in him as he was in the Potions Master, but Harry felt that he had every right to worry. _'Maybe a letter will do the trick?'_

 

§§§§§

 

Harry held a bit of floo powder between his thumb and forefinger, contemplating the fireplace. Should he floo over to Severus’ place or should he go to the shop in hopes of him being there, or should he just forget it all and hope that Severus would spot his attraction and act on it?

 

That last one made him cringe, especially when he recalled how courage had helped him defeat Voldemort.

 

The letter he had written to Severus was in his robe pocket, but he still wasn’t sure if he should give it or just speak the words.

 

Glancing at the mantle, he noted the time on the clock. Severus would have locked the shop by now, so the only option was his house. Harry grimaced at the idea of just flooing into the man’s house without an invitation. _‘Maybe I should talk to him through the fireplace and pass him the letter. Then I won’t have to be there when everything crashes down.’_

 

Knowing it was the coward’s way out – he had done far braver things – Harry sank onto the small cushion he kept near the hearth and threw the powder into the red-orange flames. As they turned green, he garnered up his courage, and drew a deep breath before calling out, “Snape’s Den.” A couple of heartbeats later, he called out, “Severus! Are you home yet?”

 

He waited, not breathing, hope that the man was there equal to the hope that he wasn’t.

 

The door opened and he spotted Severus cross the room to the fireplace. “What’s happened, Harry?”

 

As soon as he heard the concern in that deep voice, Harry knew the letter wasn’t going to work. He had to say this face to face, he had to see it to the horrible end he kept imagining in his mind.

 

He shrugged, forgetting that it wouldn’t be seen. “Nothing, I just … I need to talk to you. Can I come through?”

 

“Of course,” Severus stepped back, granting him room.

 

Moments later, after Severus cleaned the soot off him, he was in a comfortable front parlour he’d never seen before.

 

“Refreshments?” Severus’ hand rested on the door handle as he waited just inside the room.

 

Harry gulped and shook his head. “No, this… this might be quicker if we didn’t.”

 

An eyebrow rose at his answer, but Harry didn’t notice, his eyes darting over the furniture and then to the window, his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

 

“Harry.”

 

Bright green eyes jerked back to Severus, standing just in front of him, concern marking his brow and gleaming in his dark eyes.

 

“Whatever it is, I assure you, I have heard worse.”

 

Staring at him, the thought crossed Harry’s mind that perhaps…. perhaps Severus already knew what he was going to say... or the opposite of it. But then again, he might not. _‘I trust Ron. Sure, he didn’t notice Hermione pining after him, but that was personal. Just like this is personal to me. I knew he and Hermione should just get together, and he knows that Severus and I should.’_

 

Closing his eyes briefly, Harry licked his lips before staring at Severus again. “Don’t stop me until I’ve finished, please.”

 

Severus nodded, closing the door behind him as he fully entered the room. Gesturing to one of the sofas as he sat in his chair, he said, “Perhaps a seat will help?”

 

Harry shook his head. He needed to be able to run when Severus blew up. “I am going to preface this by saying that I don’t want our friendship to be hurt. If what I say is too much, then realize that I still want to remain friends and none of this will interfere with that.”

 

He searched the dark eyes as Severus nodded, spotting the wariness creeping up in them and something else that he couldn’t identify. Swinging away from the man, he glanced out the front window, taking in the neat patch of grass bordered by a wild hedge and flower beds. Wondering where precisely they were in Hogsmeade, he realised he’d stayed silent too long when a chair creaked.

 

Warily turning around, he was relieved the man was still sitting. He’d just settled back, obviously getting comfortable. _‘How to say this? The letter … it was too drawn out, too vague. Man up, Harry. You’re a Gryffindor. It’s time to show it.’_ Deciding to do what’s always worked for him – sometimes poorly, sometimes well – Harry began speaking before he could talk himself out of it.

 

“I like you. And not just in a friend way.” The words flew out, opening the way for the rest that poured off his tongue so fast he knew that only Severus’ experience dealing with scared students would let him understand Harry. “I don’t know when I began to be attracted to you, but it’s there. I don’t know where it could go – how far I could become attached, but it feels more real, more solid, more likely to last than anything I’ve encountered before except my friendship with Ron and Hermione. But it’s not like that friendship because I’ve never wondered about kissing them, or what their hair would feel like between my fingers, or how holding their hand would feel. I know, this could be really bad – you’ve got years on me, you’re attached to my mum …. Oh gosh, that would be so awkward for you! Look, forget it. I’ll get over it, ignore it … this wasn’t the most thought through thing... uhm…”

 

He trailed off as Severus’ glare increased. It was a glare he knew well, one every prior student knew. ‘ _Stop babbling now’_ was what is said and Harry was happy to obey. More than happy, actually.

 

Except that the silence was now deafening. He swallowed.

 

Severus sat without moving, eyes still resting on Harry. Heaving a sigh, Harry dropped onto the sofa and waved a hand towards him, mumbling, “Your turn.”

 

Severus leant further back in his chair, folding his hands in his lap before he began. “I agree, I do not want our current relationship to become damaged, but as I am also attracted to you, I would like to explore the possibility of changing our relationship into something more.”

 

Harry gaped at him, mouth open in amazement. He knew what it was he had heard, but the calm way Severus said that made it so unbelievable. “You… you don’t have to humour me. I can handle us remaining the same.”

 

Severus sighed, looking like he was refraining from doing an eye roll.

 

“Just because I’m not rattling off words as fast as you doesn’t mean I’m not being honest, Harry.” Severus snapped, a frown crashing over his brow. “I have had many years to learn to control my reactions and how I express them to others. This situation needs a level head and a bit of caution.”

 

Harry slumped back against the sofa. “Sorry.”

 

Severus leant forward and stretched out his hand, his fingers brushing Harry’s knee. His words came out softer than before. “Your apology is unneeded, but is accepted.”

 

Harry let his fingertips touch Severus’ where they remained on his knee. “Thanks.”

 

“We both feel an attraction towards the other,” Severus continued, pulling his hand back, but not sitting totally back into his chair. “We both think that this can become something strong – possibly permanent. We are both wary of how horribly wrong it can go as well. So, I say we take it slow and with as much care and precision as brewing a tricky potion.”

 

Leaning forward, putting himself closer to Severus, Harry looked into those dark eyes and noticed just how open they appeared. Not closed off or an empty black void, but long tunnels he wanted to follow. “So, true dates, hand holding…?”  
  


“And long conversations about inane things – likes and dislikes, childhood tales, things that make us us. We need time to learn if the other is truly who we think they are.” Severus gave a slight smile, “It might hurt, it will be scary,” Harry couldn’t help a grin that, “but if we go slow enough then we will know when enough is enough, whether it be remaining as good friends or pushing all the way to being intimately connected. Permanently.”

 

A thrill flooded through Harry at those last few words. _‘Slowly, Harry.’_

 

“But before we start,” Severus continued, “we need to confirm our availability. I have no current relationships, but last I heard you were seeing Miss Weasley.”

 

Harry grinned, “Ron pointed out that I needed to make sure she knew not to wait any longer. So, I have no current relationships either.”

 

“Good. And since you are here, would you like to stay for dinner?” Severus asked.

 

Harry beamed.

 

Despite that smile, Severus kept all his desires locked up as tightly as he had once kept the truth hidden. They were going to go slow and carefully. “Would you like to help cook?”

 

“Sure!” Harry bounced off the sofa and headed for the kitchen, full of energy now that the worst was over.

 

“We need to collect ingredients first,” Severus called after him even as his eyes trailed after the lithe figure.

 

“Oh, okay,” Harry sounded puzzled but came back towards him.

 

Severus opened the front door, “I pick most of my vegetables from my garden.”

 

“That’s great! Wait a minute…” Harry stared around, noticing that they didn’t need their coats and scarves. “Why is it so warm here? It is freezing near home.”

 

Severus led the way to the back garden. There he pointed at a small spring flowing under his wall, its source from the Forbidden Forest. “The water has magical properties, ones that help my potion ingredients among other things.”

 

“That wall isn’t high enough or wide enough to keep the Forest out, Severus,” Harry gestured to the three foot tall wall and the small space – less than fifty feet – between it and the Forbidden Forest.

 

“True, but the spells, wards, and negotiation skills are enough.” Harry laughed and Severus soaked in the light hearted sound. “The vegetables are this way.”

 

He offered his hand and Harry accepted it gladly, fingers tightening around the thin ones as they walked to the vegetable patch. He hoped the thrill that ran through him was shared with Severus.

 

§§§§§

 

Harry dropped onto the sofa, keeping as close to the fireplace as he could. The cold had seeped into his bones as he paced the small garden at Grimmauld Place. No matter how much he walked he didn’t have an idea of what step he should take next – that was why he was at Hermione’s.

 

“Ron convinced me to try,” he mumbled to the cup of hot tea placed into his cold hands.

 

Hermione settled next to him, her own cup in her hands. “He did?”

 

Ron’s voice appeared out of nowhere, just as the redhead sank into the chair across from them, “Yes, I did. Couldn’t have him pulling a ‘me’, now could I?”

 

Harry chuckled and Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling.

 

“So, mate, how’d it go?” Ron leant forward, setting his own cup on the table between them and snagging a butter biscuit.

 

Looking up, Harry beamed, “Wonderful! You were right – Severus is interested too.”  
  


Ron nodded, “And the next step?”

 

“We had dinner at his house that night, and we’ve had dinner at mine last night, but I don’t know what to do now.” Harry sighed. “We’re taking it slow – real slow - since neither of us wants to damage the relationship we currently have.”

 

Hermione huffed, “How slow? You two would dawdle all your time away if it was up to you.”

 

Ron and Harry chuckled at that.

 

Harry held out his left hand. “We are holding hands now, isn’t that a good start?”

 

“You need to get a hug in, mate,” Ron spoke through the crumbs of his biscuit, making sure they didn’t spray everywhere. “At the very least.”

 

“But we’ve just started to hold hands...” Harry trailed off as Hermione narrowed her eyes.

  
“You mean to dawdle through this, too, don’t you?” She nudged his shoulder carefully so as not to spill his tea. “A quick hug – not a side hug, but a straight on, arms wrapped about the other, chest to chest hug.”

 

Harry felt his cheeks warming at the thought, “But … shouldn’t a side hug be a good start point?”

 

Ron shook his head, “Nope, and you need to take him some place he’d like. Maybe boating on the Thames, though it’s a bit cold. Or sightseeing in London. With all his rushing about during his life, he might not have gotten to them.”

 

Sipping his tea, Harry looked at both of his best friends wondering if he should trust them.

 

“Take him to a Muggle film and then dinner afterwards – some place not too fancy, but nice,” Hermione chimed in. “Try to stick to the Muggle world for a while unless you want all the pressure of the paper either breaking you up or forcing you together.”

 

“Sounds like a good plan – both of them,” Harry hoped he sounded convincing. They were good plans, he hoped he could pull them off.

 

§§§§§

 

Harry considered the Tower of London tour, then the Banqueting House tour, and then the Kensington Palace tour. He eventually decided that he would just get two memberships for the Historic Royal Palaces. That way they could go to all six palaces whenever they wanted. There were a few other perks as well, but the part he loved was that Severus could choose which one they’d go to first. He, of course, splurged on the Wizarding memberships – they were more expensive than the Muggle ones – and it would be worth it. Besides, he honestly thought that it was still less than what Severus spent on dinner after the Quidditch match.

 

Knocking on Severus’ front door, Harry waited as he savoured the warmth that permeated the front garden.

 

Severus opened the door and Harry couldn’t help but beam at his puzzled expression. “We’ve yet to come in the front door. Even last time, we went out it but came back through the kitchen door. I figured I should do it once.”

 

“Ah,” Severus stepped out, slipping into a long black overcoat and knotting a Slytherin green scarf about his neck. “So, I should plan to enter your place by the front door sometime soon?”

 

Harry shook his head quickly, “Not needed. I know it might hold bad memories.”

 

Severus clasped Harry’s hand in his, “But those memories might be overwhelmed with happier ones, so I’ll give it a try.”

 

Harry’s smile widened with a touch of mischief. “I’ve made us members of Historic Royal Palaces. I’ll explain all it comes with later, but where do you want to go today? Hampton Court, Tower of London, Kensington Palace, Hillsborough Castle, Banqueting House, or Kew Palace?”

 

Severus’ eyes brightened and a small smile curled his lips. “The Banqueting House. I hear the ceiling is a work of art.”

 

Harry blinked, “Really?”

 

Chuckling, Severus nodded, “It’s a Rubens – well worth seeing.”

 

It was. But the ceiling wasn’t the only work of art. Over piping hot fish and chips in one of the nearby pubs, they talked about the architecture, the paintings, and the Undercroft. They didn’t talk about the area below the Undercroft where there was a small Alchemist workshop and a potions lab. Both were outfitted in the latest 1600 equipment and Severus had taken a long, close look at the potions recipes tucked haphazardly into the shelves near the cauldrons.

 

They were saying goodnight at Harry’s door when Harry decided to take a chance. Still holding Severus’ hand, he turned and slowly slipped his arms around the black clad chest. When there was no resistance, he pulled Severus into a loose hug.

 

“Thank you for a wonderful time,” Harry murmured into Severus’ shoulder.

 

His worry about overstepping a line melted when Severus’ arms wrapped around him, pulling him even closer, letting him feel a steady heartbeat.

 

“Thank you, Harry.” The words were whispered through his hair, where he could swear Severus had dropped a kiss on before letting him go. “Goodnight.”

  
With that, Severus released him and spun around, striding off before Harry could get his tongue to work again.

 

§§§§§

 

 

Severus set back in his seat – it still amazed him that no one else used it even though he no longer taught at Hogwarts – and watched the others around the staffroom. Minerva was talking with Hooch and Sinistra. Vector had cornered Hagrid about Forest and the animals in it.

 

Filius sat next to him, enlarging his chair so he was closer to Severus’ height. “You and Potter, eh, Severus?”

 

Severus glanced at the older professor and smirked. “Yes, who would’ve imagined he’d grow up to be someone worth thinking about.”

 

Pomona laughed as she settled next to Filius, her eyes alight with amusement. “Some of us had a clue.”

 

A raised eyebrow was his entire answer.

 

“So, what’s your next step?” Rolanda had left Sinistra to join in the conversation, making Severus sigh. “I mean, you two have been seen out and about – but nothing that shows you might be considering being together.”

 

“Next step?” Severus tipped his head, refusing to think of the small peck on Harry’s head and how his lips burned to press harder on the messy curls.

 

Filius cut in, “Don’t tell her – she is trying to get information to use in the staff betting pool.”  
  
“You’re betting on Harry’s and my relationship?” He shot Filius disbelieving look.

 

Pomona patted his knee, “Only when the paper finally figures it out – not that you two are just friends, but are more … romantically interested in each other. We already know just how this is going to go, so no one was willing to bet on that part.”

 

Severus glanced around, paying no mind to the tiny warmth blossoming in his chest.

 

“And everyone here is okay with this? And you knew it was going to happen?”

 

“Not a given,” Minerva said as she handed him a small plate of sandwiches, “but a possibility. The way you two went after each other was … fairly spectacular.”

 

Rolanda chuckled, “You’d either hate each other or you’d love each other.”

 

Severus told himself not to roll his eyes… or let his lips twitch.

 

“There is a fine line between the two,” Filius chimed in, a small smile curling his lips. “And since you have tested the hatred side and are now on the love side, we're confident you won't be going back. Now, we know you took him to the Quidditch match,” he paused to briefly smile at Rolanda, “where else are you considering?”

 

Severus shook his head, his expression showing he wasn’t going to tell them a thing.

 

“Well, I know you like art, Severus,” Minerva settled in her seat a slight distance away. “How about taking him to the National Art Gallerie?”

 

Rolanda’s eyes widened, “Aren’t they hosting the magical painting exhibit? Nichol Bearman’s work is supposed to be prominently featured. She does a lot of paintings about flying – dragons, faeries, birds, hippogriffs. If it takes flight she’s probably painted it.”

 

Vector nodded, “Donegal is also supposed to be there. He loves to paint the woods, plants, and creatures found within.”

 

“Or you could just stay home, cuddle and talk,” Filius chimed in as he settled back into his seat and nodded to himself.

 

Severus gave a silent sigh.

 

§§§§§

 

“Who’d have thought that so many Quidditch players would come to an art exhibit?” asked Harry.

 

Severus drew Harry closer to him while the players pushed through in an attempt to look closer at the large multipanel painting of a Quidditch match by Nichol Bearman.

 

“There you are, Albert,” said one of the smaller players closest to the wall.

 

Severus yanked Harry right up against him as the burly Beater of the Tutshill Tornados rushed to see where his team’s Seeker was pointing, nearly barrelling into Harry. Leaning close to Harry’s ear, Severus spoke softly, letting his breath hit the shell with just enough force to be noticed, “Shall we go over to Donegal's side until they leave?”

 

Harry’s shiver and muted gasp caused Severus’ blood to move southward and his heart to warm. He leant a little closer, letting his lips brush against Harry’s ear, “It looks to be less crowded.”

 

Severus barely kept his moan of pleasure locked inside. The feel of his lips on even that tiny bit of skin made him crave more. Only his well practised control kept his hands on Harry’s shoulders and his lips just where they were. _‘Does this still count as going slow?’_

 

It was a moot point, what was done was done, and Harry didn’t seem to mind. Hands pressed against the front of his thighs, fingers slightly digging in as they stroked towards his hips. It felt as if his blood was being pulled by those hands, but it was pooling elsewhere.

 

“But … the crowd … it might not thin,” Harry gasped out.

 

Swallowing once, Severus hoped to get his words out. “You're not as small as you were when you became a Seeker,” Harry's fervent “Thank Merlin” brought a smirk to his face and a nod of agreement in his head, “but I believe you are capable of getting through that group easily to see what you seek. I'll wait back here.”

 

Harry's hands tightened on his thighs before the younger man let them go and stood reluctantly away from him. A flash of warm green eyes and a smile directed towards him was all he saw before Harry slipped through the crowds as easily as a hot knife through butter or wind flowing through the cracks.

 

Crossing his arms so that his robes closed in front of his body, he waited. _'I'm glad I opted to wear my robes. If I hadn't there'd be no w_ _ay the state of my body wouldn't_ _be noticed. Harry had to feel it against him.'_ He watched as a messy black head slid around Albert and his teammate. He spotted Harry a few minutes later near the middle panel, studying the audience as well as the players. _'He's not going home tonight. I have a spare room and it'll be easy for him to get to work tomorrow – just walk out my shop door and arrive at his. Clothes … he can borrow_ _some of mine._ _We are going to finish this evening with dinner at my house and then follow Filius' suggestion – cuddle and talk. Then bed.'_

 

Almost ten minutes later, Harry came back towards him, a bright smile on his face. The current Quidditch team examining the work rushed by while leaving, causing him to pull Harry out of their way, once again settling the younger man against him – this time front to front. His lost erection renewed its interest as green eyes stared up into his and the smile still curled those lips he'd dreamed about tasting.

 

“Even the audience are real people! I spotted McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick and you! All of you were sitting in what I swear is the Hogwarts' section – Dumbledore was in it too along with the other professors.”

 

Severus glanced towards the painting, wanting to see that section but wasn't sure about daring the crowd.

 

“Come on – it's over on this side,” Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him behind the crowd to the far side where less of the Quidditch players were depicted. “Most of you are on the second panel in, but the students in their house robes are also on the last one. You're right here.”

 

Severus looked where Harry was pointing and couldn't help but to be happy that he was painted with just the slightest hint of a smile and was sitting next to Albus and Filius. Minerva was on Albus' other side with Pomona next to her. The artist’s skill was extraordinary.

 

Slughorn was tucked in behind him and Kettleburn was painted sitting in front of Hagrid. Blocking another group from pushing Harry and keeping his hands on the younger man’s shoulders, Severus continued to study the others in the painting. He spotted Professors ranging back to his time as a student, and as he looked over the student population, he noticed that the Quidditch teams were in their uniforms. It took him but a moment to spot Harry sitting in the centre of a bunch of redheads – all the Weasleys who'd played – and then he checked the rest of the teams, happy to see that all were equally represented as was the normal student body. Each house had famous and not so famous students – most of which he could name while they were in uniform - painted as if they were enjoying themselves.

 

The rest of the afternoon and a small chunk of the evening were spent admiring the other paintings. The rest of the evening was spent in Severus’ home on the sofa in front of a warm fire, talking about every scary subject they could think of while sitting very closely.

 

The next morning, Harry barely refrained from snatching a good morning kiss on his way out the door.

 

§§§§§

 

“Tonight, Harry,” Arthur gave him an _'I am the father, do as I say'_ look at him through the flames.

 

“Yes, sir,” Harry found himself saying before he'd even considered the words, “I'll be there by six.”

 

“Good, Molly and I will be waiting.” The fire went red, leaving Harry to finish getting ready for work.

 

The day went quickly. He rushed through the last hour and told Ron he'd see him later as he waved by. He understood his best mate's surprised look later.

 

“Good evening, Dad,” Harry greeted Arthur as he stepped out of the floo. A quick spell hit him, cleaning the soot off before Molly hugged him tight. “Good evening, Mum.”

 

Both of them smiled and shooed him off to the kitchen table.

 

“Where's everyone else?” Harry looked around, expecting to see Bill or George already there. He knew Ron was closing up the shop and Hermione wouldn't be home until almost eight. He finally realised that no one else would be there when Arthur directed them to the table, his face wreathed in the same no-nonsense expression he'd last seen when the man talked to George. It didn't take long before the lone twin was rescinding his plan to stop his counselling months before Healer Loo wanted him too.

 

“I'll get straight to the point – it did no good to beat around the bush with Charlie, and I am one who can learn a lesson,” Arthur dropped into his seat which happened to be right next to Harry's normal one.

 

“Sir?” Harry searched Arthur's face before glancing at Molly who was busy at the stove, “Did I do something wrong?”

 

Arthur shook his head, “No, but we need a few answers. Are you homosexual or bisexual?”

 

Harry blinked and felt his cheeks warming up, “That's rather direct...”

 

A small smile skirted Arthur's lips before returning to his no-nonsense expression. “As I said, I wasn't repeating the mistakes I made last time.”

 

“Oh...”

 

“Well?” Arthur prodded, “Are you or aren't you?”

 

“Yes,” Harry decided to stick with a simple reply instead of searching his feelings to determine if he was both or just homosexual. It wasn't something he'd contemplated even while he was dating Ginny and Cho. Both of those times were so wrought with other things he wasn't positive if he was truly attracted to them physically or just mentally.

 

Arthur nodded once and Harry heard the clink of a teacup settling next to his arm. Glancing over, he spotted Molly smiling at him.

 

“Are you contemplating a serious romantic relationship with Severus Snape, or are you working at just a friendly one?” Molly was just as blunt as Arthur.

 

Harry glanced at the tea and remembered who they were the parents of and opted to drink it later. “Severus and I are attempting to determine which would be better for us, but both of us like the idea of a romantic relationship.”  
  


A look passed between the two parents. It was quick, nothing more than a second maybe two, but Harry was positive an entire conversation's worth of information was passed through it. They had years of experience.

 

Molly flicked her wand and dinner moved to the table from the stove top. Arthur summoned the dishes. Both of them waited until the food was served to continue.

 

“A serious romantic relationship is a commitment,” Molly said, “one that you should never enter with the thought of getting out of.”

 

Harry paused his fork of green beans and mash halfway to his mouth. “True, that is why we are taking our time. Learning more about the other first. We don't want to rush into things.”

 

“He was your teacher for years, Harry,” Arthur added as he cut into his pork chop. “You learnt a lot about him then, surely.”

 

Harry set his fork down. “We couldn't truly learn who the other was, just the faces presented at that time. Besides, we've both changed as our circumstances have changed. So, we both have to learn the other again.”

 

“Good,” Arthur took a bite of his food and the atmosphere relaxed into one of a normal Weasley dinner. “I have some tickets for a speaker coming into town next week. They were giving them away at the Ministry. Michael Bluster is going to be holding a lecture, “Instigating reforms – how to and how not to'. Not something I am terribly interested in. I don't know if you or Severus might be, but I do know that they will have a question and answer/discussion time.”

 

Harry chuckled at the image of Severus discussing the topic. “I'll see if he wants to go.”

 

Picking up his fork, Harry finally got a bite of the delicious dinner Molly had cooked.

 

The rest of dinner was just as off the wall and informative. Periodically Molly would start listing Severus' favourite dishes – ones that she noticed during Order meetings and had gleaned from conversations with Dumbledore and others. Arthur would get a far off look on his face and then recommend a dance hall or a theatre. On occasions, they would both recommend restaurants and places that afforded one a lot of privacy. Mixed in with it all was a wealth of tried and true relationship advice.

 

Harry listened and munched and drank it all in.

 

§§§§§

 

As Severus sat down, he surveyed the others who'd come to hear the speaker. To his right was Lucius Malfoy with his son and other former and ex-Death Eaters were also sitting near him and Harry. Further examination showed that they weren't all once Voldemort's followers, there was a healthy selection of the Slytherin House there. He recognized a lot of former students, classmates, and others. Another glance showed that, although Slytherin was the highest proportion of the audience, there was a hefty amount of the other houses as well. Reform, it seemed, was an interesting topic.

 

“I didn't expect to see you here, Severus,” Lucius spoke softly, “What with you gallivanting around with the Chosen One, I wouldn't think getting a reform passed through would be difficult for you.”

 

The brief shock and consternation on Lucius' face when Harry leant around him was one Severus alone noticed.

 

“But I don't want to use my name, and it would be better for all if we all did this the right way, true?” Harry replied just as quietly.

 

Lucius just nodded his head and focused up front. Severus returned his attention to the room and spotted the speaker making his way to the front.

 

Michael Bluster was old. Severus knew he worked with and for old people for years, but Bluster had more years than even Albus would have had at this date. Something in the way he carried himself made Severus think of the Flamels. _'Could he also have a Philosopher stone?'_ Setting that thought aside, he prepared to listen to a man who had the right to talk about how things were way back then and call every single person in the room _my boy_.

 

It was during the discussion portion that Severus realised just how much he had learnt from Albus and to an extent, Voldemort. He could read a person's body language and inflexion so well and understood how the minds of men from the age of the Flamel and Albus worked as well as the younger generations, that he felt he could almost control the conversation. With this in mind, he watched and listened, learning far more than if he had participated. Only when he needed more information did he say a word.

 

Harry watched him, a knowing smile curling his lips. Then the young man started asking the most inane leading questions, stirring previously silent people into speaking up, and leading to topics that garnered Severus even more knowledge. The surprised and impressed look Lucius shot his way didn’t hurt either.

 

It was back in his front parlour later that evening that Severus finally gave in to the desire to kiss Harry for it. Pulling the younger man up against him, he stopped the dark head from leaning against his chest and tipped it up with a finger under his chin.

 

“Thank you,” was all he said before he pressed his lips to the surprised, parted ones below his. Harry tensed up, but before Severus could worry, melted against, arms encircling him and fingers sliding up into his hair, deepening their kiss. A kiss that was sending licks of fire up to Severus' brain and down to his toes.

 

When it ended, Harry smiled up at him, lips pink and eyes bright. “Well worth it. So, what's the next step?”

 

Severus couldn't help but laugh, “Not announcing our relationship in the papers yet. Filius has bet it would come out in a month from now and I want him to win the betting pool.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened at that before he laughed before pulling him back into another kiss. When that one ended, he flashed Severus a heated grin. “I'll agree. Ron has the same month in the Weasley betting pool. Is there a specific day for Flitwick?”

 

Severus shook his head, “Just the beginning – they opted not to make it too specific. The Weasleys?”

 

“Ron chose the second week.”

 

Severus pursed his lips.

 

“Then we'll go on a full out romantic date in Diagon Alley at the beginning of that week.”

 

Harry beamed and nodded his agreement.

 

“Full of hand holding, hugs, and snogging?”

 

Severus nodded and pulled Harry back in for another kiss. They needed to practice after all.

 

 

 


End file.
